


Holding Out For a Hero

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Much Silly Hutch and Pining Starsky.





	Holding Out For a Hero

[Holding Out For A Hero](https://vimeo.com/254386935) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also on 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/H6zfBDe-ca/HoldingOutForAHero_kat-byrd.html)


End file.
